


Space Zombies

by HSavinien



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from Bones to Jim.  Jim, we have a problem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Zombies

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a “one page quick fic contest” at a convention. (I didn't win.)

To Captain James T. Kirk  
U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701

Jim:

I'm afraid that I'm gonna win our bet. Space _is_ disease, danger, and death and I can prove it. Engineering just reported the first cases of necrotic animation. If you remember your classic shit American movie history, that translates to damn space zombies. I've ordered everyone out of Engineering and Mister Scott...took care of two afflicted crewmembers. To be frank, the damn Scotsman bashed their brains in before I could take a look at them, but the symptoms seem pretty fucking clear. Right now, apparently, Scott's got his crew split between trying to fix the damn comm network and maintaining the barricades. I'm rushed off my feet trying to get a cure.

I win.  Sorry.

I hope the bridge is still holding. Don't wanna lose you too.

Sending this by Ensign Marks. Hope she makes it.

Yrs. Dr. Leonard H. McCoy


End file.
